


Post it notes for you

by Meringueotang



Category: Cosette/Marius - Fandom, Enjorlas/Grantaire - Fandom, Eponine/Combeferre - Fandom, Jehan/Courfeyrac - Fandom, L'ABC, les mis
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-03-25 16:43:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3817621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meringueotang/pseuds/Meringueotang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire is doing just fine on his own. But when Enjorlas moves into his Frat house, things are apt to get tricky.</p><p>Modern University AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Red paint and angels

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic, hope you enjoy!

It was 10:30, but Grantaire had just got up. He yawned and made his way to the smaller kitchen, kicking piles of his clothes under the bed as he did so. Jehan was already awake and had decided to make a toast sandwich (consisting mainly of toast and marmite). He smiled as Grantaire came in.  
'Hope you don't mind me nicking your kitchen. Courf is spring cleaning the bigger one,'  
Grantaire nodded, he couldn't speak before half a pint of orange juice in the morning, and grabbed a stool under the counter. Jehan looked round and pulled a fake frown. There were clothes in piles everywhere and post it note doodles were scattered around the floor, there was a damp towel on top of the TV.  
'You better clear up in here before the newbie comes,'  
Grantaire started and sat up, 'What?'  
Jehan sighed, 'I told you last night...... A new lodger, we have the room next to yours and we could use the extra money,'  
Grantaire paused to process this information then,leaping off his stool, he began racing around the room, grabbing random items of clothing, books and pencils and making a pile which he then swept into his room. Jehan chuckled and said, 'Look, I'll tidy up if you go to the shops. We need: eggs, milk, bread, wine and post it notes,'  
Grantaire paused, considered then nodded slowly. He caught sight of himself in the mirror and decided that maybe a shower would be in order before the new lodger came.

 

'Damit,' R muttered under his breath, he'd managed to pick the only trolley with a broken wheel and kept bumping into people as he made his way down the isle. His phone squawked and he flipped it open:

THEJEHANMISTER- Hihi, don't forget post it notes  
R- lol, sure thing :) has the lodger arrivd yet?  
THEJEHANMISTER- Nope, hes due any minute  
R- kk, c u then

He closed the phone and grabbed a bottle of Musain wine from the shelf. His step was a little hurried now, he did not want to miss meeting his new roommate.

 

The stairs creaked and the cynic found himself swearing as he climbed to the second floor of the shared red-brick house. Shopping bags banged against his legs and any attempt at being quiet was abandoned. Despite his hurry, R paused by the door and heard voices coming from within. He readied himself to meet this new specimen of roommate (nobody had been able to stick a week with him so far). He pushed open the door and stepped in. 

At once, he was aware of how light the room was. Jehan was there and next to him was quite possibly the most Apollo like man he'd ever seen. Grantaire stopped, speechless. He felt himself blushing as the attention was turned on him and quickly busied himself with unpacking the shopping. Jehan turned and made something of an introduction between Grantaire and this new lodger. R wasn't concentrating, and didn't catch the strangers name.  
'I suppose you want to show the newbie round..... Grantaire?' Jehan said before nodding and leaving the room. Grantaire nodded and for the first time, took in the stranger before him. He was blonde, with soft curled hair that rested on his shoulders and a serious expression on his face. He was wearing a red jacket. Grantaire blushed, his face becoming redder than usual.  
'Errr...... Sorry, didn't catch your name. Orange juice... Was it?' Grantaire said, staring at his shoes.  
'Actually its Enjorlas. Nice room, Jehan said you would give me a tour?'  
'Uh, sure,' He walked to the middle of the room, his black hair falling over his face, and raised his voice, 'This is a room. There are ceilings, walls and flooring. There is also a bathroom and a small kitchen. The big kitchen is downstairs and so is the nicer bathroom and the dining room. Your room is that one there and that room is my work room. Feel free to paint your room as you please,' then, as if exhausted by this long speech, Grantaire flopped onto the sofa and closed his eyes.

'Right..... Well. Thanks, I guess. Do you mind if I paint my room red?' Enjorlas moved towards the sofa, then thought better of it and moved away. After a long pause Grantaire grunted and muttered, 'I have some spare red paint from my mural project, its under the sink if you want it,'  
'Thanks, I'll do that now then,' Enj said, before purposefully making his way towards the sink.

 

3 hours later the kitchen smelled of paint and Enjorlas was gone, seemingly taking the sunshine with him. The room had darkened considerably and R lay, considering the days events. Sighing, Grantaire pulled himself off the sofa and went into his work room. He had an assignment to do for his art degree class but he couldn't settle down and found himself sketching the same face into his sketchbook. The lamp illuminated the drawings hair so that it looked golden. Grantaire smiled.

After 2 hours, he'd completed the 'Colours of the Forest' project and fell into bed. All night he dreamt of blonde angels covered in red paint.


	2. English lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And English lesson and a play, what could be better?

Grantaire's eyes flicked open. It was late morning and, checking his timetable, he saw he had English at 11. Scrambling out of bed, he jumped in the shower and then put on some vaguely clean clothes. Class started in 10 minutes. On the kitchen countertop was a lukewarm cup of coffee with a post it note next to it. It read:  
Hi R, thought u might want this when u decide to get up. From, Orange juice.  
Grantaire smiled and gulped down the coffee, it had been 3 weeks since Enjorlas had rented the room in the house. Grantaire paused and smiled at the thought of Enjorlas making the coffee specially for him. Then he was pulled out of his reverie when his phone beeped.  
THEJEHANMISTER- Where r u? English has strted.

Grantaire jolted, pulled on a hoodie and made for the door.

The whole class looked up as Grantaire clattered into the room. 'Sorry,' Grantaire said, 'I was...eh...helping little Bo peep find her sheep,' He flung everything on his desk and the teacher continued his lecture. Lazily, Grantaire began to draw tiny unicorns on a handful of post it notes. In fact, so immersed was he in these unicorns he did not notice who he had sat next to until he heard a polite cough. R looked up. Enjorlas sat composed in his chair, apparently unaware of how beautiful the sunlight made his hair look. Grantaire tried not to gape.  
'Have you done the assignment?' Asked Enjorlas, intrigued by the unicorn drawings,  
'There was an assignment!?' Grantaire jumped, his eyes grew wider, 'Oh crap,' was all the cynic said, before sighing and ducking his head. Enjorlas fiddled with his collar, then said, 'Um... Do you need some help? I've written my speech but I guess you could modify bits of it if you want..' Grantaire perked up, 'A speech? Okay, I'll just say something about world issues. Old Smith will buy any old rubbish,' he pulled out a crumpled piece of paper from his bag and began to scribble on it.  
'What? You can't do that, I spent 2 hours on my speech yesterday! Its impossible to write one that quickly.... I can't......Your sooo annoying,' Enjorlas said incredulously as Grantaire threw bits of paper at him.  
'And your very blonde, but we can't help that can we?' Granatire smirked and continued to draw unicorns.

'Grantaire, since you seem so intent on making yourself known, please do your speech first,' the teacher smiled, pleased that he'd asserted himself with such a difficult pupil.

Grantaire pulled a fake smile, and stood up. He took a deep breath, 'My fellow Musketeers, the time has come to discuss world issues. Problems cannot be shoved away in a corner, collecting dust. Instead they must arise and be fought. All the problems of the world have come from us. Famine, poverty, discrimination and hatred. No drunken idiot could take on these issues,' Enjorlas fought back a laugh as he realised that R was talking about himself. Suddenly, seized by a sudden desire, Enjorlas stood up and said, 'But surely a drunken idiot would not know of these issues, therefore he couldn't even try to fight them,'  
'You speak wisely my friend but you forget that a drunk speaks truthfully when other times he would not, perhaps the way forward would be to drug human kind into doing good. Instead of forcing it down their throats in various clubs and organisations or protests,' here he struck a nerve with Enjorlas and the blonde's voice rose. 'How can you speak of clubs an organisations when you know nothing of them? Why, you don't even care for these social issues. If you did, you would attend the ABC. Furthermore, you seem to talk of these issues but take no action against them. You have no passion, sir, and that is your shortcoming,'  
'Fine!' Said Grantaire, greatly touched by Enj's eloquence, ' (My honour is at stake here)I will attend these 'ABC' meetings if only to prove my solidarity. Pleased, your Highness?' Enjorlas nodded stiffly and sat down, rather more flushed than before. The speech concluded soon after that and the teacher watched as the blonde and the dark head ducked down to do their respective work (well, if drawing unicorns counted as work).

 

Class had ended soon after that but Grantaire, instead of going home, made his way to the hall and took a chair. Then the door opened and the drama teacher arrived with a dark girl behind him.

'What up?' Eponine said as she swung her bag on the chair next to Grantaire and sat down. She was wearing her MCR shirt and wore purple ripped jeans. 'Didn't know you were trying out for the play,'  
'Yeah well, I have to have joined at least one club to keep my scholarship here so I figured playing a blade of grass in the school play would require the least amount of effort,' Grantaire said, lolling back in his chair. The auditions were for a play that the drama teacher had written himself, something about 2 guys who fall in love then tragically die holding hands. Granatire looked away, the real reason he'd auditioned was because Enjorlas' name was on the sign up sheet (he tried to kid himself that he didn't have a crush on him but had failed). Eponine crossed her legs on the chair and whistled. They threw insults back and forth at each other until there was some rustling of paper and the teacher stood to announce the division of the roles. 'Now,' said Mr Jay, looking very odd in custard coloured suit, 'the main parts are Andreas and Granpierre, they have the most lines and the hardest roles to play. Of course, if you feel uncomfortable doing this you can tell me and I will give the part to someone else. Anyway, I had to pick two people that I thought would have chemistry and these guys seemed to fit the parts. So will Enjorlas and Grantaire please come up to collect their scripts?'

The room was quiet for a moment. Grantaire's mind raced, did he just say that, he thought, my audition wasn't even good. Without thinking, Grantaire got up and collected his script, he then thanked the drama teacher and left the hall. As he left he caught a glimpse of Enorlas's face, he didn't look happy, but he certainly didn't look sad.


	3. Cupcakes and wildness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cupcakes

Grantaire closed the hall door and lent heavily on a helpful wall. He sighed, then pulled out his phone.

THEJEHANMISTER- Heyyyyy... Heard u got a main part in the play. Didnt even know u could act!  
R- yeah, welll  
THEJEHANMISTER- Lolige, and u have to do it with Ur crush aswell....  
R- HOW DID U KNOW THAT!   
R- i mean! Thats not true  
THEJEHANMISTER- lol, cawt u  
R- wtf, how did u know?  
THEJEHANMISTER- duh, he walked into the room and u were like 'ooooo Enjorlas, can I stroke your hair and talk to you about everything that is wrong with this world?'lol  
R- grrrrr,,,, ur sooo dead  
THEJEHANMISTER- u wouldnt hurt a guy who made cupcakes

THEJEHANMISTER changed his name to THEJEHANCUPCAKER

THEJEHANCUPCAKER- AND they've got purple frosting  
R- Fine, ur off the hook  
THEJEHANCUPCAKER- May the frosting be with you

 

Grantaire smiled and closed his phone. He looked up on hearing a rustling and spotted Enjorlas making a hasty getaway from the hall. However, on seeing Grantaire, Enjorlas tapped him on the shoulder, 'Hey,'  
'What?'  
'Just wanted to say..... Like.... I'll try and work with you in this play but..... I just wish you would be more serious you know..'  
Grantaire grinned and made his way to the end of the corridor without saying a word until he looked up and said, 'I am wild,'.

Enjorlas blinked as the exit doors banged shut then a small smile made its way onto his face.


	4. Hugtastic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a fight, some awkward knee bumping and laptops.

Chapter 4

 

'We are never going to be able to do this play together if I can't trust you!' Enjorlas exclaimed, throwing his script to the ground. They had been practising for a while but the lines didn't seem to fit and a sense of hopelessness filled the air. The clock struck six and Grantaire sighed, 'Look, I'm sorry I've missed the last couple of rehearsals but I've been working on my art project. It takes a long time you know....'  
'I would be able to believe that more if you weren't so obviously trying to avoid me. Do you hate me or something?' Enjorlas shouted before nervously running his hands through his hair. In the silence that followed Enjorlas collapsed on a chair. Grantaire looked away, his face sagged and his heart gave a little tug. If only Enjorlas knew. Grantaire could feel his eyes welling up.  
no, don't cry. Don't let him see. Don't let him guess my secret. I couldn't hate him even if I tried. Grantaire's thoughts screamed at him.  
Then the loneliness of his position seemed to hit him for the first time and, without meaning to, a tear rolled down his cheek. The room darkened and he felt the walls inch closer, a crawling feeling creeped up his spine.

Enjorlas seemed to haze out of sight for a minute then Grantaire felt a pair of strong arms go around him. For the first time in weeks, he relaxed and took a deep breath of Enjorlas's almondy smell. His warm arms were so comforting that Grantaire dozed for minute, drifting on a cloud. Too soon though, the blonde curls pulled away from the black ones and Enjorlas pulled up from the hug. Grantaire blushed and sat up straight. There was a silence. Then Grantaire coughed, 'Errrr... Thanks. I eh.....um...You know.... Sometimes life is a bit stressy, you know with plays, art degrees and parents divorcing, so I eh....needed that,'  
Enjorlas smiled then hesitantly said, 'Maybe we argue a lot because we don't know enough about each other. I've never really had a real chat with you which is weird since we live together. We must try to get better acquainted. I suggest movie nights and possibly something else as well. Any ideas?'  
'Errr... Well. My friends in college tried this. Basically, you go on a sims game of some description and you eh both look after some sims. Apparently it builds trust or awareness or something,'  
Enjorlas considered it, then nodded. With some difficulty, Grantaire levered himself out of his chair and made his way into his work room, returning a few minutes later with a disc in hand. He pulled out his laptop and slotted it in. The laptop was ancient and half the keys were sticky but the screen still buzzed to life and a strange screensaver, consisting of a lemon with a face drawn on it, lit up the screen. For a second the laptop wavered, then Grantaire gave it a shake and it jittered back into focus. Grantaire tapped anxiously on the mouse.  
'Dude, why is your laptop covered in Moshi Monsters stickers?'  
'Errrrrr........' Grantaire looked away,'Oh look the games loaded,' he said and gestured to Enjorlas. After some shifting around and awkward knee bumping the laptop ended up between them. Grantaire attempted to regulate his breathing as Enjorlas's leg brushed his.

Enjorlas tried to make himself comfortable and ended up putting his arm sort of around Grantaire's shoulders. Grantaire took a shallow breath and tried not to blush. The sitting room's temperature seemed to have raised about a million degrees and Grantaire wanted to take off his hoodie but at the same time was busy enjoying Enjorlas's arm. In the end, he compromised and rolled up his sleeves.

Whilst he had been doing this Enjorlas had already made a sim Grantaire and a sim Enjorlas and was picking a suitable house to live in.  
'What about this one?' He said, indicating a small desperate looking bungalow thing,  
'No way, what about that funky one over there?'  
'We can't afford it,' Enjorlas said, bluntly,  
'Whatever,'

After 20 ish minutes Enjorlas sighed and (much to Grantaire's disappointment) heaved himself off the sofa and began to make some tea.

Grantaire grinned and picked up the mouse.

Back in the kitchen, Enjorlas stirred in the hot water and got out the milk. A little smile was etched onto his face. He, surprisingly, felt quite calm. In fact he had recently been feeling calm when around Grantaire. He was just....such a calm,relaxed figure. Non judgemental if you will. He had lovely hair..... A thought wandered into his head but and for a few seconds he indulged in a little fantasy. Then he shook himself and carried the tea through to the sitting room.

'Hey,' Grantaire said, 'What are your thoughts on adoption?' Enjorlas paused, suprised,  
'Well I am all for it.... But why do you ask?'  
'No reason..' Grantaire smirked,  
'Have yo...OH MY GOD WHAT ARE SIM ENJORLAS AND SIM GRANTAIRE DOING?!'  
Grantaire giggled,'It was one of my characters wishes. Also, what is your favourite children's name?' Enjorlas stared at the screen where two adopted children ran around the house and sim Enjorlas and Grantaire lay curled up in the same bed. All the furniture was gone.

'Ten minutes Grantaire. I've been gone ten minutes,'


	5. Onsie club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is some music and some onsies.

Chapter 5

Enjorlas opened the front door and went inside. Jehan was out but Courfeyrac smiled as Enjorlas came in and somehow managed to relieve Enjorlas of all his books and gloves whilst simultaneously taking off his hat. 'Wha..' Enjorlas stammered but,  
'Shhhh. Listen..' Courfeyrac said, putting his finger to his lips. Straining his ears, a flicker of a sound resonated from upstairs and came floating into Enjorlas's ears.  
'Surely thats not...'  
'Ahh, but it is,' Courfeyrac grinned and returned to his book, leaving Enjorlas's things on the table. Enjorlas paused, astonished, then, quietly, began to make his way up the creaky stairs. Upon reaching the door, he stopped and leaned in to listen. There was music coming from within. Listening harder he made out a voice. It was a low steady voice that moved rhythmically and sounded almost like a heartbeat. Enjorlas recognised it. It was Grantaire. 

Enjorlas leant on the door (he was feeling a little weak) and listened to the words of some tune that Grantaire was softly singing:

 

"Oh, says the linnet, if I sing,  
My love forsook me in the spring  
and nevermore will I be seen  
without my satin gown of green.

Oh, says the pretty feathered jay,  
Now my love is gone away  
And for the memory of my dear  
A feather of each sort I’ll wear,"

 

As the song came to end the singer quietened until eventually the sound petered out into a distant hum. Enjorlas suddenly felt a little emotional. The song seemed to be sung with a sort of gripping desperation which seemed to hit Enjorlas and he gulped. As silently as was possible, Enjorlas made his way down the stairs. He became unsure at the bottom and in the end he just sat on the last step and rested his head on the bannister.

After a while, he heard the door creak open and Grantaire appeared at the top of the stairs. Enjorlas didn't move. Grantaire seemed indecisive for a second, then made his way down to Enorlas's step and sat down. They sat in companionable silence for a minute, broken only by Grantaire,  
'Err.. Do I need to ask you what's up?'  
'No, I'm eh...fine. Just a little stressed,'  
Grantaire raised his eyebrows and resisted the urge to rub the blonde's shoulders, 'Well.. maybe if you didn't have five billion classes everyday and took a break once in a while, it wouldn't be an issue,'  
'Huh, I guess your right,' Enjorlas frowned slightly and stared at his hands,knotting them back and forth and wishing that Grantaire would take one of them. Enjorlas sighed, he really was tired, he was a bit of an insomniac and often didn't get any sleep at all. Most nights he stared at the blank wall above him. He wished he'd painted stars on it.

Grantaire (unable to restart the conversation) started inspecting Enjorlas's shoes. They were reddish and had bright yellow laces that were neatly knotted at the top. Turning to his own shoes, he saw a dramatic difference, they were a faint blue and splattered with paint; falling apart at the toes.

'Um,' Enjorlas looked over to Grantaire, 'Well I was wondering.... i eh.... You know I gave you that hug yesterday..You probably won't but..... Is there any chance you could return the favour?' Grantaire blushed then silently rested his head on Enjorlas's shoulder, their curls clashed. For a moment they shared the comfort of each others warmth. Grantaire felt the slightly worn material of Enjorlas's hoodie on his cheek and smiled, dozily.

Then the front door banged and they both started and looked up. At the bottom of the stairs, Jehan appeared. He was wearing a huge floppy pink onsie with bunny ears. He grinned. 'What up Dudelettes,' he noticed their expressions, 'jeez it looks like depressings ville over here,'  
Grantaire chuckled,'Yup, love the baby gro by the way,'  
'Thank you,' said Jehan, taking an elaborate bow and then pulling a bundle of clothes out of a plastic bag, 'Got some for you guys too, red one is yours Enjorlas and the green one is Grantaire's,'

Grantaire paused for a second, then went upstairs and changed. When he came back down he was met with peals of laughter, Jehan had given him a Kermit the frog onsie. They all turned to Enjorlas.  
'Come on Enj, everyone's doing it!'  
'That's what she said,' whispered Jehan, Grantaire smiled and tilted his head to the side,  
'Pleeeaaasse..'  
Enjorlas melted, 'Oh... Alright,' As he went upstairs to change, Courfeyrac queued up a film. Jehan grabbed handfuls of snacks and threw them across the coffee table, they all flopped on the sofa and waited for Enjorlas to appear.

There came a squeak of floorboards and they all turned, Enjorlas stood meekly in the doorway; wearing a red patterned onsie. Whilst Jehan and Courfeyrac destroyed themselves laughing, Grantaire stood up. Puffing out his chest he announced,  
' Quiet in the ranks! Now, do you, Enjorlas, promise to fulfil the duties of a onsie club member?' Enjorlas blushed and nodded, 'Eh.... Yes,'  
'Then down on your knees good sir,' said Grantaire and, grabbing a breadstick, he tapped Enjorlas gently on each shoulder, 'I knight you, Sir Orange juice the blonde!'. Courfeyrac and Jehan broke into rapturous applause and pulled an unwilling Enjorlas into a hug. Then Grantaire demanded silence and the film was started.

The credits rolled up the screen and Grantaire looked round to see if anyone else was crying, they all were. 'Who the hell decided to pick 'Little Women' as the film?' Said Grantaire, wiping his eyes,  
'Ehhh.... I thought it was spin-off of Snow White, Ya know.... Something about dwarfs..' Grantaire promptly threw a cushion at him and Courfeyrac tailed off and began to pick the popcorn off Jehan's jumper. Enjorlas sighed and hugged his knees (Grantaire had never seen anything so cute) then he said, 'Suppose we better go to bed,' he smiled as he spoke, treasuring the words as if they were a couple.

Grantaire looked up and shared his smile, 'Yeah, lets go to bed,'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song used is the first 2 verses from the 'Birds lament' by Richard Rodney Bennet. its a beautiful song so if you have time you should check it out.
> 
>  
> 
> I don't own this song.


	6. I can't sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjorlas can't sleep.

It was 1 o'clock in the morning, but Enjorlas couldn't sleep. He'd tried counting sheep, drinking milk......everything. Eventually he collapsed on the sofa, exhausted but still unable to sleep. 

Suddenly, he looked up and saw Grantaire shuffling into the room. He'd never seen Grantaire in pyjamas before and it was oddly intimate to see Grantaire's black curls resting on an oversized Angry Birds T shirt that he wore over some ratty blue pyjama bottoms.  
'Can't sleep?' Grantaire said moving towards the sofa,  
'Yeah, It often ends up like this. Hope I didn't disturb you,'  
'Not at all, I can never sleep..... My room feels so lonely,' he said, mildly gesturing with his hands.  
Enjorlas tilted his head up at Grantaire, a stray curl fell into his eyes and R resisted the urge to push it away. After a pause, Grantaire slowly moved round the sofa and sat on the edge, his leg brushing Enjorlas's feet. 'You know,' said Grantaire, twiddling his fingers, 'When I can't sleep... I paint. The rhythm of the brush sort of calms me down you know. If you want I could.....eh... Welll.. I could paint you..' He clumsily fiddled with his t shirt -instantly deemed adorable by Enjorlas- and looked up to see the blonde's response.

There was a silence.

'I would like that.... Grantaire,' Enjorlas said, smiling and sitting up. Grantaire blushed and stood up, then he lead the way into his private art room.

Enjorlas was amazed, never before had he been inside Grantaire's 'sacred' art room. It was almost as if he had been let in on a small piece of Grantaire's heart. He gulped.

The room was cluttered and one wall was entirely taken up with post it notes, each one with an intricate doodle on it. Some parts of the wall had been painted in different colours and the paint gleamed like the Empire State building after its windows had been washed. Littered all over the floor were scraps of paper, post it notes and stubs of broken pencils. On the desk there were tons of glass jars that held pens and paintbrushes. As well as this, a pile of sketchbooks were in a stack on the edge of the desk; waiting to topple over. In centre stage was a large easel.

Granatire went out to get water and Enjorlas shifted over to the desk. He carefully lifted the top sketchbook and began to slowly sift through the pages. He stopped at a bookmarked page. It was filled with little doodles but, in the middle, there was a main drawing; carefully framed in red pen. It was a soft pencil sketch of a round face with a strong expression, the chin was upturned and gentle curls fell about the person's face. It was a drawing of Enjorlas.

Enjorlas's eyes widened and he closed the sketchbook, backing away. It was at this moment that Grantaire walked in, dragging a rickety chair behind him. He looked at Enjorlas's expression and blushed,'Yeah. Sorry about the mess,' he mumbled as he turned away to set a canvas up.

After making sure Enjorlas was comfortable, ensuring he had a blanket and checking he was warm in quite a touching way, he began to sketch the outlines of his painting.

Enjorlas watched, fascinated, as Grantaire's pencil flew across the page. He ventured to say something but was stopped by a whisper of,'Hush, your supposed to be sleeping,'. He continued watching until Grantaire reached for the paints, then was lulled to sleep by the sound of paint being mixed and the gentle murmur of Grantaire telling himself what paints and pencils to use.

At about 3:30, the painting was finished and Grantaire looked up and set his brush down. Enjorlas was deeply asleep and snored gently in the otherwise silent room. Grantaire smiled fondly and slipped towards the sleeping Apollo.

After a while, he made the decision to carry Enjorlas back to the the sofa. But this was easier said then done as Enjorlas was resting in an awkward position on the chair. However, after much careful manoeuvring, Enjorlas was lifted into Grantaire's arms. Grantaire paused for a second, savouring the lovely feeling of Enjorlas's hair on his neck. A brief silence fell into the little room and a sense of peace watched over the blonde in the artist's arms. Then a chill blew through the slightly ajar window and Enjorlas shivered, automatically nuzzling his head into Grantaire's t shirt. Grantaire rubbed the blonde's head, then unwillingly lay him on the sofa. He placed a blanket over him and sat down on the very end of the sofa. It was extremely squashed but Grantaire didn't mind. He just leaned in to Enorlas's warmth and his eyes soon closed.

They both slept very well.


End file.
